Poke Oak High
by princessbisket
Summary: Ash and Red now 15 years of age. A lot of people have been thinking that education has been bad and the kids need a real school. So they've created the Poke Oak High school. Giovanni has sent Jessie and James there to see if that'll help them from not messing things up, while he sent Cassidy and Butch there to keep an eye on them. Rating may change.
1. The Start of a Crazy School

**This is a mix of the game (not manga, sorry) and anime. The game characters will most likely have a made up personality if they weren't really given one (Red, for example).**

**AN: Blue = Male. Red's rival. Leaf = girl (who may appear later) This is going to have some popular ships happen & a little bit of crack. But, I'll mostly stay toward ships that are mostly liked. Which ones? Well, stick around and find out.  
EDIT/WARNING: Sorry I've forgotten to say(since I had no room in the summery) that this will have BL(Boys Love) Straight, and a tiny bit of GL(Girls love?) too. So if any of that disgusts you, then you might wanna leave.  
_**

It was the start of a new school, of Poke Oak High and Prof. Oak was excited to see all the energetic and young students' excitement in the halls. Misty, Dawn, May, and Iris ran up toward Ash once they saw him. All were eager to see him and tell them about what has been happening with their travels. Ash was excited to see them all, but there was someone in particular that he wished to see… A lot of girls were surrounding the grandson of the great professor Oak.  
"Gary you're so amazing!"  
"I love you Gary!"  
"Who's Gary? This is Blue!"  
"What? Who's blue?" Then there was a big commotion going on, while Gary just sighed and left. He felt this school a complete waste of time for him. After all, he was a great Pokémon researcher and has a good brain on his shoulders. The only reason he'd think this place wasn't so bad is if he were here. Gary noticed another commotion going on.  
"Professor Oak only had one son, and that is the great Blue Oak!"  
"Blue? That is a stupid name!"  
"Hey!"  
"Why would someone name their son Blue? Professor Oak's children would never think of such a dumb name like that!"  
"How dare you insult the name of the great Blue Oak!" Gary sighed and ignored them. "Some people…" he thought. Then the bell rang, signaling one minute till class. Everyone started scrambling toward their classes, except for Gary. He slowly strolled toward where he is supposed to be.

"Quiet! Quiet everyone!" The history teacher, Mr. Surge shouted at the class. "Just because it's the first day of class doesn't mean you can act like a bunch of wild animals!" May sighed. This class is crazy. This Blue kid, everyone was what everyone was getting so worked up about, and May doesn't get it. He just seems like a stuck-up punk to May. Also, why does it matter if she doesn't know good history like she's 'supposed to?' She's a great coordinator and basic knowledge isn't going to help her any. May sighed and decided to just write a note to Ash on how she feels about him. That seemed more productive to May then to listen to some grouchy guy go on and on. So, while he was explaining school rules, punishments, and what is needed for class, May got out a pencil and paper and began to write. After words, she quietly passed it on to Red, who she thought was Ash. He was right behind her, so she didn't need to make too much of a scene. She wanted to sit next to him, but it seemed some girl and Misty beat her to the punch. But they were their first, and it really wasn't such a big deal to her.

Red took the note and looked at her with a confused look. Things day has been quite odd for Red. People he doesn't know has been talking to him like they were old friends and now Misty sitting next to him reminiscing about things he's sure he has never done with her before. Luckily a good friend of his, Daisy was next to him. Now the girl right in front of him just passed him a note. He looked at Daisy with a puzzled look.  
"Well, I guess you should see what it says…" she whispered. Slowly, Red opened it up.  
"Now Red, since you find that piece of paper more important than my class, why don't you read it to the class?" Surge asked.  
"What? Red?" both Misty and May shouted. Than May put her head on her desk and put her arms around her head and whined, "Oh no…"  
"Red, now!" Surge demanded.  
"…I rather not," Red said. He already has read the note and found it quite awkward already.  
"Then give it to me!" Surge grabbed it out of Red's hand.  
"I'm gonna be sick!" May shouted. She then grabbed all her stuff and ran out the room.  
"I didn't say you could leave! You're getting an absent on your attendance today!" Surge yelled after May. Then he turned to the class after clearing his thought and read the letter to the class.  
"Dear Ash,  
I've missed you all these years! Did you miss me? I never stopped thinking of you, and I'm glad we have gotten this chance to see each other again! All these years I've felt strongly toward you, but was just too stubborn to admit it, even to myself. But now I know I there is no need to be, since you're such an amazing and sweet guy. I hope you feel the same. Please tell me if you do after this class.  
Love, May." The whole class was laughing while it was being read aloud. Misty wasn't paying attention since she was still shocked on how he wasn't sitting next to Ash this whole time. "But he looks just like him!" Misty thought. Red tried looking out the window and tried to pretend that he didn't hear anything.  
"Now for roll call. When I call your name, let me know where you are."

Ash was in PE. His class was running a circle around the gym.  
"Man, it's the first day and we have to do this?" Ash whined. Richie was running with him and he said,  
"Come on Ash! You can handle this. This is nothing compared to what you used to do, right?"  
"Yeah you're right!"  
"Come on you wimps! You've wasted so much time as it is!" Chuck shouted.  
"Hey, I'll race yea!" Ash said.  
"You're on!" Richie said. James was panting and groaned as he saw those two speed up. For some reason, people thought he didn't have enough knowledge and was forced to be a student here too.  
"Man, this guy is so hard on us. I wonder how Jessie is doing… Probably better than me," James thought. Worse part is, Jessabelle's here too, and still pursuing him. Iris narrowed her eyes at James and said, "Seriously? Such a wimp." She then focused on Ash and Richie racing. "Go Ash!" she silently cheered. They both finished at the exact same time.  
"Great job you two!" Chuck said. Richie and Ash smiled at each other while panting. Everybody else finished. Then Chuck went on about something totally unrelated. The bell finally rang and everyone rushed out the class. Out in the halls, there was a bunch of chatter, and once Ash came out, there was a lot of attention on him.

Jessie ran up to him and couldn't stop giggling. Ash stared at her with an annoyed look.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I was in a class with your friend May," Jessie said.  
"So?" Jessie tried to calm herself of the giggling but it was no use.  
"Oh, nothing. Just one of your sweet girlfriends wrote you a confession note!" Jessie then busted out laughing.  
"A confession note?" But Jessie had left to find James to tell him.  
"I think she means a love confession," Richie said.  
"Oh phew… I thought May did something to m- What?" Ash shouted. Everyone was now gossiping.  
"Is there a problem Ash?" Richie asked.  
"I had no idea…"  
"Oh I see," Richie said. "Not surprising," Richie thought. "So if you don't mind me asking, do you like this girl May?" Ash crossed his arms and sighed.  
"Well…" Iris spied on Ash with a worried look.  
"Oh no… What if I'm too late?" She liked Ash a lot, and she was going to tell him after school. But what if she waited till she was too late?  
"Well, if she does get him, she better treat him right," Iris silently said. With that, she slowly walked away.

Meanwhile, Red was just minding his own business when Blue popped up.  
"What's with these people? They've been arguing over who I am and then you got some g-!" Blue stopped talking when he noticed a guy that looked a lot like him. So much like him in fact, that it was more than just a convenience. Red just looked at the man who caught Blue's attention. He wondered if this is the Gary Oak that the people here where talking about. But he couldn't believe that his grandfather was thee Professor Oak. There was only one grandson the Professor he knew had. Right now, Red had forgotten about the whole letter incident. All the people around them saw Blue and Gary and were now chatting away.  
"Wow! There are two of them?"  
"How can that be?"  
"Well at least there is more Gary to go around!"  
"You mean Blue?" The whole commotion went up again. Gary was putting stuff away in his locker and was paying no mind to Blue. He really just wanted to get this over with and get out of here. Most people here are annoying and he still doesn't get why he is here. Blue walked up to him with a glare and said, "Hey, are you copying me?"


	2. May's Bad Day

Ash had thought of May as a great friend, and never really thought of her as anything more. "I'm not really sure… I never really thought about that stuff," Ash told Richie. Ash knows May is amazing and is always cheering for her, but he is like that with all his friends. He didn't know what to say to her. This was so sudden for Ash and he wasn't sure how to handle it.  
"You should probably start thinking about it more now, Ash," Richie told him. Ash said nothing as he stared into the ground. Richie sighed as he watched Ash. But then Jessie and James caught their attention. They were both sneaking around looking for May.  
"What are you doing?" Richie asked.  
"It's none of your business, twerp," Jessie said. After that they ran off.

Gary turned around and glared at him, but then the bell signaling one minute till class rang again. The kids around them hassled to their classes, but Gary and Blue didn't care about getting there on time.  
"Of course I'm not copying you. I wouldn't waste my time," Gary said. After that Gary left. Blue glared at him with his arms crossed. That guy really pisses him off. Blue decides that he'll show him after school is over. After the bell rang again, Blue left for class. Once he arrived at class, he casually walked in and sat down. The teacher turned around, and it was professor Rowan.  
"You're late," he told Blue.  
"Whatever," Blue replied. Rowan let out a sigh and then explained to him the importance of being of time, though Blue didn't really listen to a word of it.  
"Right then, time for roll call." Everyone seemed to be here except… "May… May are you here?"  
"Oh no! Where could May be?" Ash wondered.

It was lunch time and May still couldn't be found. So Ash thought it would be a good time to look for her. Ash started searching franticly everywhere, but then accidently bumped into someone.  
"Oh sorry. I-!" When Ash looked up and saw who it was, he couldn't believe his eyes. They both looked at each other with surprise. Then Ash quickly got up and shrugged it off. "I'm looking for a friend. Her name is May. Seen her around?" Red shook his head "Man, where could she be?" Ash thought about it. Then he noticed Drew. "Hey Drew!" Ash waved at him. When he turned around, he saw both Ash and Red with a slight shock on his face.  
"Ash had a brother?" Drew wondered.  
"Hey Drew, have you seen May anywhere?"  
"No."  
"Well, she hasn't been in any of her classes, so can you help me find her?"  
"I'll see." Then Drew left.  
"Really…" Then Ash faced Red again. "Anyways, I'm Ash. Who are you?"  
"Red…"  
"What a weird name," Ash said. "Well, nice to meet yea! Would you like to help me find May?"  
"Sure…"  
"Alright! Thanks! Let's get going!" Ash then dashed off again.

"What's May up to?" Drew thought. Drew scanned the whole cafeteria, but he didn't see her at all. He wouldn't admit it, but he was really worried about her. Drew wondered if it was all the rumors that scared her off. The whole letter thing didn't really seem that funny to him. In fact, it irritated him that people were making such a big deal out of it. He also wondered why she would even like Ash, since they haven't spoken to each other much. There's also the fact that Ash is a reckless idiot who acts like he knows everything, in Drew's opinion. He wouldn't say he's jealous or anything, just that he doesn't understand. Drew then started to look outside. May was nowhere out there ether. Drew stuffed his hands in his pockets and then started to walk around the school. Then she suddenly saw her. May looked pretty sad.  
"May!" he shouted. She stopped moving turned away from him.  
"What is it, Drew," May said. She sounded very upset.  
"Heard you were skipping class, so I thought you were doing something stupid." May huffed.  
"Anyways, Ash is looking for you." Drew then continued to walk away with a frown. Drew always thought she was pretty smart and cute, but he also took his contest seriously too. But now if May really does likes Ash…

Red kept his distance and watched Ash shouted everywhere for her. In some classrooms, the library, the, girls bathrooms, everywhere he shouted for May. Red just kept his distance as he watched him with a frown.  
"What an idiot…" he thought.  
"Hey Ash!" May shouted. Ash turned around and saw her.  
"May!" They ran towards each other. "I was so worried!"  
"I'm sorry Ash. I didn't mean to worry you…" May looked away with a blush.  
"Listen May, you're a great friend, and I want us to stay that way, okay?"  
"I guess you heard about my letter…" May looked away, but then looked back at him with a smile. "Well, I'm fine with being your friend Ash. I'm glad our friendship didn't get ruined over the letter."  
"Same."  
"Hey, have you gotten anything to eat yet?"  
"No, I haven't."  
"Well, then let's hurry before we miss out!"  
"Yeah!" They both ran to the cafeteria. "So May, where did you go?" May stopped in her tracks and had a worried look on her face.  
"Listen Ash, just a little warning. Don't skip classes."  
"Huh?" Ash looked at her with a confused look.  
"Trust me."  
"Okay…" Then they ran to the cafeteria and scarfed down some food. "Hey…" Ash looked around.  
"What is it Ash?"  
"There was a guy that was helping me find you, and I forgot to thank him."  
May sighed. "Ash, I wonder about you sometimes." Jessie and James sat down at their table and grinned.  
"What do you want?" Ash shouted.  
"So, this is Ash this time," Jessie said. Then they both laughed, along with the people around them. May looked away from everyone.  
"Hey, leave her alone!"  
"Aww. Is the amazing and sweet guy getting protective of his girlfriend?" Ash was starting to get angry.  
"She's just my friend!"  
Jessie laughed. "It seems it wasn't meant to be!" Then Jessabelle appeared and tackle-hugged James.  
"Help me!" James screamed.  
"James isn't it nice to see me again?" Jessabelle asked.  
"No!"  
"Oh, you're so silly!"  
Everybody started laughing at James now. Jessie just left and went to tell everybody the news about May.

Red sighed as he ate his lunch.  
"It has been a busy day, hasn't it, Red?" Daisy said.  
"Weird is more like it!" Blue said. Red nodded in agreement. "I mean, how did that Gary guy made people believe he's professor Oak's grandson?" Daisy shrugged.  
"That is very strange. Also, I've been getting accused of lying when I said I was his granddaughter." Daisy put her hand in her check with her elbow on the table and sighed. She still couldn't believe how mean so many where to her when she said that. Though lucky, Red and Blue helped her out with that.  
"Wow, that's crazy! But wait, what happened to Red?" Leaf asked. Daisy explained to her what happened with the whole letter incident.  
"Man, that girl wasn't very bright," Blue said.  
"That sounds so embarrassing…" Leaf said. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Everyone started to get up and leave to get to class.

It was the end of the school at last and everybody was getting their things together to go see where they were to stay for school. May walked slowly with her head down. She never thought things could go so sour for a top coordinator, and just because of a stupid letter. Then she put her head up.  
"I shouldn't let this get to me! I've been through worst things than this!" she told herself. Then she saw Drew.  
"So Ash rejected you huh?" Drew said. Jessie had gotten the word around fast.  
"Yep, but it's no big deal…" May said. Though May says that and does want Ash to be happy, she at least wished that Ash feels the same so the whole thing wouldn't be as bad, and she would have someone to hold on to. Drew put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Everyone will be over this after a while."  
She smiled and said, "Right, thanks Drew." Then she decided to change the subject. "You and your Pokémon were great during the Hoenn contest tournament!"  
"Of Couse! We did win it after all!"  
"Though you were lucky I was in the Sinnoh torment, because I would've beaten you for sure!"  
"Oh really? How about we see whose better in a contest match once we arrive at the place we are going to?"  
"Deal and if I win, you have to buy me dinner."  
"And if I win, you'll have to do my homework for me." He said with a smirk.  
"Well I know that won't happen, so you got a deal Drew!" May has now forgotten all about the whole letter thing. She now couldn't wait for the free meal she was getting from Drew.


	3. Pikachu, Where Are You?

There were many buses, all to take the students new home. The students all entered a bus, with at least one teacher on board. Gary boarded one of the buses with a sigh. He looked around to see were to sit. "Looks like he isn't here…" Gary thought.  
"Hey you can sit here," Ursula said. Gary looked over at her. She was innocently smiling at him.  
"So this is one of the famous Oak boys, huh? Well, I think I'll just snag him for myself," Ursula thought to herself. Then the other girls on the bus tried to get him to sit next to him, so he just sat by some loner kid who was reading some comic. They all whined, while Ursula crossed her arms and looked out the window. "I won't give up that easily…" Ursula thought. Looking outside of the window, Gary finally found the person he was looking for, but then the bus closed and the driver got up and yelled, "All right everyone! Bus is full, so we are leaving now! Everyone sit down!" Gary frowned as the bus drove away from the school.

Ash boarded a bus with a bunch of his friends, and it seemed to take off quick afterwards. He was sitting next to Richie, while May and Dawn sat behind him, and Misty and Iris getting to know each other in the seat ahead of him.  
"So you're a water type expert, huh? Well, water types are pretty cool I guess, but they're nothing to Dragon types!" Iris said.  
"I don't know about that. There so many varieties of beautiful, talented, and powerful water types, while there are only strong Dragon Pokémon!" Misty said confidently. AJ, who sat in the seat across from Ash, was telling him about how he was doing. Seems he and his Sandslash, that evolved from his Sandshrew, have won a couple Pokémon Leagues. May looked out the window, looking forward to her match with Drew. A half an hour passed with all of them caching up, and the bus came to a complete stop. Everyone got off, and was directed all toward an area where all the students were to go. After a while someone spoke.  
"Attention everyone, this is where you well be after school. There is plenty to do after you finish your homework, since all your belongings and Pokémon that were with you were sent here to your rooms!"  
Jessie and James huddled up together when they heard that.  
"This is our chance to grab Pikachu," Jessie whispered.  
"If we had Meowth, we could do it," James silently said. They both got depressed.  
"Hey guys, where've you been? I've been waiting for yea," a familiar voice said. They both looked down.  
"Meowth!" they shouted. A couple people looked at them that made them both grab and hug Meowth.  
"We've missed you so, our dear Meowth!" Jessie said. The people gave them a weird look.  
"This is important information, so listen up!" the man in fount shouted. Everyone's attention was back on him, so they made their getaway. Everyone else was explained the rules and punishments. A lot were happy that there was a battle area, and a place to practice contest as well. They also had a pool and Jacuzzis. They had lot of other things and stuff to do here as well.  
"But remember, homework first!" they were all told.

They quietly left the crowd and unlocked the place where the male's dorm room were kept. Once inside, they crept around, slowly unlocking doors one by one. Then they finally found a Pikachu napping on a bed. They nabbed it and scammed. Then they got into the Meowth balloon and left unnoticed.  
"We should get this to the boss pronto!" Jessie said.  
"Why's that?" James asked.  
"Haven't you learned what happened every time we take our time getting Pikachu to the boss? The twerps use some flying type Pokémon and find us and get Pikachu back!"  
"You're right…"  
"So let's hurry up and go surprise the boss!" Meowth said.  
"Right!" Jessie and James both said.

Everyone went into their rooms to unpack, see their Pokémon and unwind. Red went into his room, but when he got their however, someone was missing.  
"Pikachu? Pikachu?" Red shouted. Red ran out of his room and looked around the halls. There he found Ash's Pikachu. It seems to have gotten separated from Ash with all the people around.  
"There you are Pikachu," Red said. Thinking it was Ash, Pikachu ran toward him and jumped into his arms. Something seemed off to Pikachu though once he was in his arms.  
"I was so worried. Why were you out here?" Red asked. The Pikachu looked at him questionably. Then Ash popped up in fount of Red and saw his Pikachu.  
"Pikachu?" Ash said. Pikachu looked around and saw Ash. It jumped out of Red's hands and into Ash's. Ash gave his Pikachu a big hug. "Pikachu! You're okay!" Red frowned. "That's his Pikachu," Red thought.  
"Have you seen another Pikachu around?" Red asked.  
"No, I haven't," Ash said. Red then looked worried, as he turned around and went to look for his Pikachu.  
"Hey, thanks for helping me look for May!" Ash shouted.  
"Don't mention it…"  
"Are you missing your Pikachu? We can help-"  
"I don't need help." Red then walked away. Ash crossed his arms and stared at him.  
"Man, what's his problem…"  
Red went outside and sent out his Charizard. He then hopped on his back and flew around the area. Red still has Pikachu's pokeball, so there might be a chance that Red can spot the people who took him. Sadly after flying around the whole area, Red didn't see him, so he went left the area to look.

Jessie, James and Meowth were finally at Giovanni's room, and Pikachu had just woken up. It looked around with a confused look on its face.  
"We've finally done it, boss! We've gotten the powerful Pikachu from those twerps!" Jessie happily said.  
"… Let's just see how powerful this Pikachu really is," Giovanni said. They went to a battle area outside. There, the boss came out with another Pikachu. One that he had for quite some time, and had it fight hard like he has with all his Pokémon.  
"If this Pikachu can beat this, the strongest Pikachu I have here, then I will reward you," he said. Jessie, James, and Meowth got excited. "But I doubt it can do anything to it," Giovanni silently said to himself. "Attack!" When he said that, the Pikachu sped off after Red's Pikachu. But it dodged and climbed over the fenced area. Giovanni returned the Pikachu.  
"I have no use for a coward," Giovanni said.  
"Wait, it just doesn't know who the boss is yet!" Jessie said.  
"We'll get it to fight!" Meowth said.  
"Hurry it up then!" Giovanni shouted. With that, all three of them ran after Red's Pikachu. Once they found it, James jumped on it, and grabbed it, but it zapped him with Thunderbolt.  
"Should've seen that coming," Meowth said. Meowth left to get something to stop Pikachu's electric attacks. But once he got backed, they all got barbequed to a crisp with a Blast Burn. Then an explosion happened, and the three went flying. Red has been searching for Pikachu for quite some time. Luckily, he saw his Pikachu Thunderbolt. Pikachu jumped onto Charizard and they left.

Red returned with Pikachu, and then returned Charizard. Daisy, Leaf, and Blue came running up to him.  
"Red! Thank goodness! I was so worried!" Daisy said.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to worry you," Red said.  
"Where did you run off to, anyways?" Blue asked.  
"Just looking around…" Red really didn't want to worry them.  
Blue crossed his arms and glared at Red.  
"Well, it's good that you're okay. But would you let us know next time?" Leaf asked.  
"Okay." Blue doesn't believe him. It's not like this was Red's first time he's done this. Though for some reason, he couldn't hate him. He doesn't understand why. With all that Red did, he should, but couldn't. Blue just left them. He wanted to show Gary what for. Leaf and Daisy were now busy chatting away about how school went. Red watched as Blue walked away with a little pain in his eyes. Ever since he beat him at the Indigo Plateau, he couldn't seem to face Blue again. Before he defeated Blue and becoming the new champion, Blue used to take losing so well. But after that defeat, he became so upset. That's why he went away to Mt. Silver. Red had no clue he just won, and he had to take all that hard work away from him. But he couldn't just let all his hard work go to waste ether.

May's Beautifly and Drew's Masquerain both went down and fainted after their last attack.  
"It's a tie!" May shouted. May's shocked face changed to confused. "So… What should we do?"  
Drew shrugged. "I guess nothing, since neither of us won," Drew said.  
"I guess you're right," May said. She then made a sad face. "And I was looking forward to that free meal too," she thought. Drew couldn't stand to see her so upset.  
"Well, since you had a pretty rough day and all, I guess I can take you somewhere," he said.  
"Wow, really?" She said excided.  
"Can't be anything too expensive though."  
"Really…"  
"Well, if you don't want to, then whatever…" Drew then started to walk away.  
"Wait!" May shouted. Drew turned around. "It's a free meal I guess…" May thought. "Fine, nothing too expensive."  
"Right then. Let's go." 


	4. The Alliance

Drew and May walked toward a small restaurant near the place. On the way they passed by little shops for the students, and a day care center for Pokémon. Unbeknownst to everyone, it was actually Cassidy's and Butch's scam to get their Pokémon. When Drew and May arrived at the restaurant, they ordered what they wanted and took their food and sat down to eat. Harley came in not long after and saw the pair chatting at the table. This made him grin big. He walked over at to the table and sat down.  
"May! Drew! I was wondering where my two favorite coordinators where!" Harley said. They both glared at him. "You two are a couple now? How Lovely!" This made them both blush and look away from each other.  
"We are not a couple Harley! Get lost!" May said.  
"Right," Harley sarcastically said. Then he leaned over to whisper in May's ear, "You should keep a close eye on him. He's been leading girls on and breaking their hearts once he's got them right where he wants them!" Then Harley got up and said, "Well, I guess I'll be leaving. Taa Taa, darlings!" He glanced at Drew real quick then left. Harley can just tell that they both have feelings for each other. But he's more than happy to ruin things for Drew with all that he's done and said to him.  
"What did he tell you?" Drew asked.  
"More lies I bet," May said.

Back at the students area, people where franticly searching for their Pokémon. Cassidy and Butch have successfully stolen their Pokémon, and nobody has a clue it was them. Their boss has all their Pokémon already. They used fake names and everything. Ash and all his friends all believe it was Team Rocket's doing; that is Jessie, James, and Meowth. When they found them, Ash, Misty, AJ, Dawn, Richie, and Iris surrounded them.  
"What did you do with the Pokémon?" Ash shouted.  
"Nothing. We don't have them," Jessie said.  
"Yeah right! Now give us the Pokémon now!" Everyone surrounded them, and they got put into a storage room.  
"You can come out once you tell us the truth!" Misty shouted.  
"We are telling the truth you twerps!" Jessie shouted.  
"Don't worry James darling! I'll get you out!" Jessabelle shouted. James started to panic.  
"Meowth do something!"

Gary was walking around not really paying much attention to what's going on, till he saw him. He was about to go to him when Blue popped up in front of him and challenged him to a battle. Gray was going to tell him to beat it, but then he noticed that the person he was looking for was gone.  
"Fine," he said. It was a full six on six battle, but Gary easily one. This was a whole different kind of battle for Blue and so he was at a huge disadvantage.  
"Whatever. This isn't over yet," Blue said. Then he left. Ursula then came and bothered him.  
"Wow you creamed that guy," she said.  
"Yeah." Gary was ignoring her as much as possible as he walked away. After a while, he believes he has gotten rid of her. He then noticed the man he was searching for again, and ran up, took his hat and put one arm around him and gave him a friendly noogie.  
"There you are Ashy boy! Been lookin everywhere for yea," he said.  
"Agh! Gary!" Ash shouted. Once Ash was free from Gary's clutches, Gary returned his hat with a grin. "Great to see you too Gary…" Ash said. Ash grabbed his hat with his face turned and put it back on.  
"So I bet you're a struggling with school already, huh Ash?"  
"I-I am not!" Gary loved to tease Ash since it was so easy to do, and still is.  
"I don't get it. Who is this Guy?" Iris said.  
"Oh, you don't know? That's Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson and Ash's old childhood rival," Misty said.

Ursula hid behind a tree near them, and saw and heard the whole thing. How Gary acts around Ash and how he tries to get his attention. Also, seeing Misty, who if she remembers correctly was her roommate, look and blush around Ash, she had a plan going right then and there. At night, Misty and her were alone in their room lying on their beds and it was time for here plan to get started.  
"So Misty, did you hear about that embarrassing confession letter?" Ursula asked.  
"Oh yes. The confession letter was written by one of my friends to one of my friends, and I feel really bad for both of them," Misty said.  
"Oh really? I had no idea! Though I think I saw who the confession letter was written to. His name's Ash, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"He's a real cutie, isn't he?"  
Misty started to blush.  
"Aw you're blushing! Do you like him?"  
"Please keep this a secret!"  
Ursula smiled and stared at the ceiling. "Hmm, I donno…"  
"Oh please Ursula?"  
"Oh alright. But you're going to tell him right?"  
Misty turned and looked at her wall. "Well, I don't know."  
"Come on! You got nothing to worry about! You're beautiful, talented, and are a great person Misty! How can he reject you?"  
"You know what, you're right! Tomorrow I'll tell him!"  
"That's great! I'll wish you luck Misty!"  
"Thanks Ursula." They then turned off the lights and told each other good night.

The next morning, all the students were in the cafeteria at six AM to eat breakfast. Ursula stood behind Misty with a friendly smile and said, "Go get him Misty!"  
"Right!" She marched right over to where Ash is. The whole group seemed to be in a serious conversation.  
"… and team Rocket got away again," Ash said. He went to the storage closet to see if they are ready to confess yet, but they were gone.  
"Some teacher probably let them out," May said. Misty leaned over Ash and asked if she could have a word with him in private.  
"Sure Misty!" Ash said. Then they both left the cafeteria.

Ursula's face turned into an evil grin as she watched him. Then Harley appeared behind her.  
"So you're doing something to that poor, innocent girl there, huh?" he asked.  
"Uh… well."  
"Well, we all have our own agenda. Hey, how about you help me and I'll help you? What'd you say?"  
"Why should I do that?"  
"Well, it'll work out so much better if we work together. Besides, you don't want me interfering, do you?"  
Ursula glared at him with an annoyed look. But then she really thought about it, and said, "You know, you're right. It would work better if we work together. How about this, you help me, and I'll help you. Deal?"  
"Agreed." They both grinned at each other. Even though she finds him annoying, she has a plan to get what she wants, and if he's willing to do it, then it'll be so much easier for her. It was also clear to her that she may not be able to trust this guy. She made a mental note to keep an eye out on him. Then two other people approached the two. It was Jessie and James in disguised, so they were able to roam around more easily.  
"So you despise those kids over there?" Jessie asked. They both said yes.  
"We do too," James said.  
"We'd like to help out any way we can," Jessie said.  
"Just who are you two?" Ursula asked. They both grinned and said their motto. They then have finally gotten their names.  
"Ugg it's you two," Harley said.  
"You know these clowns?" Ursula asked.  
"Hey look do you want our help or not?" Jessie shouted.  
"Fine. Just don't screw up this time, okay?" Harley said. Jessie growled at him.  
James on the other hand smiled and said, "Right." They then all huddled around each other and they discussed what they were going to do and what they want done.


End file.
